Eyes of Sapphires
by Leasie-Lee
Summary: When Alice, Esme, Rose and Bella the mysterious Blue eyed vampires arrive in town it shakes up the boys, especially when Alice announces that they will become part of the family **Previously known as blue eyed vampires****
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

**BPOV**

"Stupid Rain, Stupid Clouds, Stupid Forrest, Stupid rock" I muttered to myself as I ran through the Forest approaching the fore sawn salvation of Forks, I looked at Esme who for the third time today gave me her, you know what she's like, just go along with it smile. I sighed,

So here we were trenching through some god forsaken forest following one of Alice's wild goose hunts while I could have quite happily been at home, in the middle of a really warm Desert, just letting my mind wander aimlessly.

I had enjoyed the desert, I never really got tired of it, in my 350 odd years as a vampire, and I never tired of the rolling dunes hitting the ocean as one extreme met another.

I glared at Alice, who rolled her eyes; she knew what I was thinking, partially because I made a point of telling her very often that I thought the idea of moving here was stupid and a complete waste of time

"It's for mum Bella, I showed you what I saw, she was happy again, she has spent 350 years getting over our father, don't you want her to be happy" she smirked, she knew she had me

It didn't stop me grumbling, I liked to warm and see the sun, and to see my skin sparkle, it was my one redeeming quality, other than that I was a monster,

I began daydreaming again as we ran towards the small town of Forks, Washington, in the USA, I grumbled again.

Rose sprinting in the lead suddenly stopped, and I skidded into a tree

"God damn it Rose, how about a little warning next time" I scowled

"Did you hear it?"

"Rose its lightning, please keep going, I would really like to stop for the night in a place that doesn't resemble the woods in every scary story I've read about" I complained loudly

Alice jerked her hand and grabbed my hand, my eyes rolled back and saw what Rose had heard, four male vampires, in the clearing ahead of us.

"Ohh crap"

**EPOV**

"Batter up" Jasper whispered as he flung the ball at Emmett and lightning speed.

I grinned Emmett always over thought it, no matter how he tried not _Bunt, just make base _his mind told him a second before he hit it, I ran in grabbed the ball before chasing him to the second base.

"Got ya" I grinned

"Did not, I was clearly safe, tell him Carlisle" he scowled at me knowing he was defeated.

I grinned at Emmett who gestured rudely. I stuck my tongue out at him matching his infantile response with my own.

Sometimes I thought using my ability was cheating, but guys got to do what a guy has got to do, and Jasper messed with our emotions anyway and Emmett didn't exactly check his strength did he.

At that moment the wind shifted and I smelt them, I turned my head immediately instantly tensed by the potential new threat, I didn't immediately understand their scent,

Four incredibly unusual scents for vampires, but they were indeed vampires.

_What do they want _Carlisle our father asked me, I shrugged there thoughts weren't anything interesting as yet, but I could only read two of their thoughts.

Suddenly I could hear a third one singing in her mind, and I laughed at the thought "going to the chapel baby... And were going to get married" before switching to " Now Esme is going to need a gown and well I better get my own room"

I grinned "One of them is thinking about marriage"

Emmett let out a booming laugh with that

"better run and hide from the monsters then" he sniggered

I heard the front one step back as she wondered _What the hell was that? _

**APOV**

We approached the clearing quickly Esme our mother and the girls Bella and Rose had their guards up and were growling, they didn't really know how other vampires would react to our eating habits, I of course was completely calm

Rosalie had hesitated when she heard Emmett laugh, of course she did, she was the ferocious hunter of us all, one not to be messed with

"Is that anyway to meet your future husbands" I told them

Rose swung around to look at me, whoops guess I forgot to tell them that part

"I'm gonna kill you myself Alice, I thought this was for mum"

"Oh relax already, this will work out great I can already see that"

"Quiet, they can hear us" Esme whispered

**EPOV**

They stood before us in a loose circle as we did the same some 20 meters away. They looked different than the others we had encountered while we stayed in Forks, we waited for them to 

speak, I could see the small, pixie like one wanted so badly to speak up she was about to burst from the excitement, I waited patiently for her thoughts to bubble

Seconds passed and I had no clues to their thoughts, my brothers were bombarding me for details among the occasional dirty thought from Emmett about him and the feisty one in front with the blonde hair

I scowled mentally, she was indeed incredibly beautiful but now was no the time

I wondered why I could not hear their thoughts

_What do they want Edward?_, My father, Carlisle asked me through his thoughts

I shrugged my shoulders slightly, trying to emanate a feeling of calm.

Suddenly the pixie approached us however the others stayed back. She approached Carlisle first and my brothers and I subsequently closed in to Talk to the small, bubbly one.

"Hi Carlisle, Edward, Emmett and Jasper" she said nodding to all of us in turn

I looked at her in wonder before realising that her thoughts, concealed only moments ago were now open to me.

Hmm, interesting I thought as I glanced through packets of information she had presented me.

Each packet contained different parts of their story although I could tell that it had been edited in her mind, for introductory purposes

She then motioned over to the others in her group that she introduced as Rosalie, Esme and Bella

They stepped forward and separated partly, and I was suddenly bombarded by the thought of Esme and Rosalie as well, but not Bella.

I looked her over, trying to understand and that's when I saw it, I blinked twice just to make sure, and noticed that the others had also noticed it to

"Why the hell are your eyes blue" I shot across at Bella in particular

"That depends, why the hell are yours Yellow" she yelled back at me


	2. Chapter 2 Batavia

**AN - Alright so the first chapter set it up but didn't explain everything that great but don't worry flashback that will ensure in following chapters should explain everything, Alright this chapter has a lot of explaining, no real action just needed you to understand the girls background. And apologies for those that don't understand my humour**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers Characters apologies for not putting that in the First Chapter**

**Chapter 2 - Batavia**

**BPOV**

Carlisle was curious, he just seemed like that kind of guy

so he took us back to his mansion and offered us accommodation for a few days until we could freshen ourselves up.

He also asked us not to hunt while we were in the immediate area as they had a place in the local community. I started giggling which received a sharp look from Jasper and Edward caused me to silence myself

His request had confused me slightly, I had no idea why our eating habits should disturb the local community, he was the human blood- sucking monster wasn't he, why would our temptation towards the local fish and seal population affect them in such a way.

I shrugged caring not to argue at this hour, while I was not tired I was exhausted and perhaps slightly curious of the 4 men we had met.

When we arrived we were given the opportunity to shower and freshen up, however we had left most of our possessions at our small home back in the Kimberley, one of the desert areas of Northwest Australia, so we had little to freshen up with

At our home there we had a farmstead, a 300 acre lot bordering the ocean with direct access to the cliffs, I loved that cliff face, that so many times we had scaled in just seconds.

We went down stairs in our modest attire and waited for the verdict. Rose and I were still somewhat on guard but Alice seemed quite at home, already showing me images of what she planned to redecorate.

I sighed at turned to sit in the living room; we had just begun to relax, when the boys, led by Carlisle sat down at the table and looked at us for an explanation.

Rosalie and Alice looked at me and I sighed, of course I would have to explain us, to these random people, I growled at Alice, subtly in my way letting her know that I did not approve of the situation she had gotten us into. I sighed loudly, time to start I suppose

"Esme is my mother" I started going with the blatantly obvious to start the story, good job Bella I scolded myself. "Anyway Rosalie is my oldest sister, she was 19 at the time of her transformation, Alice is my middle sister she was 18 and I Bella are the youngest being 17 at the time."

I looked around, none of the boys seemed surprised, well if you already know why Am I telling you this story I thought to myself, I looked up and saw Carlisle appear generally interested so I continued

"When we were humans we were travelling on a vessel called the Batavia that travelled from Holland to India and on to Asia as part of a trading mission to get spices for the Dutch East Indian Trading company, we accompanied our father on the trip, however the voyage did not go as planned and human error meant that we were shipwrecked on the Island chain now known as the Abrolos Islands, A few days sail from Australia. At that time it was the year 1628."

I peeked up, so far so good; no one seemed to be overly anxious at the news

"I don't know whether you would have heard of the shipwreck but soon after the shipwreck there was a mutiny and a huge massacre that took place after woods. Unfortunately while that is published in all popular historical texts, I'm afraid today's archaeologists did not seem to take into account that one of the shipmates was indeed a stow away vampire, who upon realising he was shipwrecked decided to massacre the unsuspecting survivors."

I looked down at my knees and ran my hands through my hair trying to dislodge the stressful emotions that were radiating from my being.

"We were among the first he took, I doubt if he didn't find something more attractive he would of drained us completely, by the time any of us awoke we were the sole survivors on the island, we saw the vampire that changed us once more but he decided to swim to the mainland, we thought he was crazy, we didn't think any human could do that"

"We thought we were hallucinating at first" Alice chirped in "Since our skin glowed and I was having hallucinations of some sort and then Bella would have them when she touched me it was weird"

"We sat on the beach for days, we couldn't eat anything, we tried fruits and the such but we couldn't, we thought we were lethargic from a disease, we just wanted to be rescued, but then Mom came across this whale like thing that had beached itself" Rose said "It was injured, there was a pike like thing sticking out of its stomach from the shipwreck, when we saw it we smelled the blood and we lost control and attacked it"

I smiled Rosalie had never liked that we had to kill to eat.

I did a quick survey of the room, Carlisle was thoughtful, while Emmett, well he seemed to have that look where he was trying to imagine what that would have been like, eating a whale.

I thought about it and thought he must have some amazing imagination and giggled.

**EmPOV**

I listened to the girls with interest; I have to admit though I was more interested in looking at Rose then finding out where they came from

A few points in Bella's story did manage to catch my thought cycle though

"...1628" hmm now that's 100, 200, 300, 388 yrs wow,

Rosalie giggled and then I looked up to see my hands flicked up holding three fingers up and holding onto the fourth,

"Counting on your fingers again Emmett" Whispered Jasper scoffing back laugh

I gave him the evil stare, too embarrassed to give him the royal salute

I sank back down into the chair replaying the scene before over and over again in my head when I heard...

"Attacked a Whale" Hmm a wonder what whale would taste like, I've never really had an appetite for sea creatures now I wonder how the blood would taste being all salty from all that salt water they drink, and those dimensions now that's got to be 4 no maybe 5 bears in weight...but he was injured

**EPOV**

I sniggered suddenly hearing Emmett size up the whale in his mind, only Emmett, sex and food, is that all Emmett ever thought about?, I was suddenly sure that every male stereotype ever created was a direct result of my dear Emmett

I turned around to see that Bella was staring at me, whoops they must have heard me; I quickly threw up my hands in defence, the universal symbol for I'm sorry and don't get your knickers in a twist, she stared for a second as if she was about to give me some smart ass retort but she seemed to rethink it before long she resettled continued their story

"We lived on the islands for about 60 years or so but by that time it was getting dangerous because merchant vessels had began to explore and we didn't want to be near humans, we had figured it out what we were by then after all, so we swam for it and reached the mainland, this was a little before the 1700s, well we think, we didn't exactly keep exact count for years"

I was listening politely but suddenly another pocket of Alice's thoughts surged through me and I was overwhelmed by a quick succession of images that covered the 300 years they were stuck in the middle of Australia. I tried to push them back; I didn't exactly like her infomercials it was like watching the shopping channel when nothing else was on.

She pushed her thoughts hard drowning out everyone else's and I finally accepted it, scowling at her abuse of my ability

I definitely need to learn how to control that little pixie I thought to myself, I released my mind to her and story flooded through

She glided over it, I could tell, she certainly was a very bubbly, active person, her mind kept jumping, but basically it had shown that they continued to eat sea creatures and had refused to eat humans even though they did occasionally lust for the taste, they said that they eventually integrated into society as station owners of the cliff front property, every 20 years or so, they would change their look and move their bank accounts and business ventures to different small towns while still remaining in the same area

Fair enough I thought, they seem decent enough, but that still doesn't explain why they came here, Alice seemed to hear me as she began searching through her memories, like she was flicking through a book before she suddenly opened up to a vision she had received only weeks ago

She then showed me her vision, well part of it, she cut it in the middle by singing "going to the chapel" in the middle, _sneaky little pixie_ I thought, one thing was clear though, her mother and my father were sitting arm in arm, snuggling on our back porch in what could only be considered a couples posing

I grinned wildly, "Not going to happen," Alice smiled, taking up the challenge, she thought she knew better

**AN:**

**So we know why their eyes are blue, but what about Esme and Carlisle, how are the boys and the girls going to act... more soon**

**Much apologies for lots and lots of explaining in this chapter**

**Big thanks to my first reviewers, who gave me such kind words and propelled me to continue the story**


	3. Chapter3Girl Talk & Secret Mens Busines

**AN- Alright really sorry I had writers block well kind of, I knew what I wanted to say it just didn't come out right. But anyway thanks for your absolutely awesome reviews. And to the nine of you that put me on chapter alert...well I just love you guys so much for your support with my first chapter**

**Disclaimer: Which I almost forgot Again Stephenie Meyer owns twilight and its characters**

Chapter 3- Girl Talk and Secret Men's Business

**BPOV**

Rosalie and I eventually realised it would be pointless to try and stop our energetic little sister from dragging us up to her, self proclaimed new room. We looked at each other, each knowing that she had some evil scheme to get Esme and Carlisle together and could only guess and dread or part

"Shut the door Bella, quickly," I looked at her, resigned to the fate of her evil domination, but alas complied with her request

"So that started well..." I began, sarcasm dripping from my voice

"Shhhh," Alice held her finger up to quiet me down, she had the guest phone in her hand and had obviously dialled someone although I had no idea who she wanted to call,

"Michael, hey, yep I was right, so I need you to transfer 100,000 American into my credit card, and next Tuesday I want you to invest 50,000 on Indigo, and sell those pesky Babcock shares, it's the right time,..., yes I'm sure... I just know alright," Alice looked at us and smiled, Rosalie raised her brow "Oh and Michael, can you send over Rosalie's baby please" With that she hung up.

"Awww Alice!!" I sighed, I knew she was already way to attached to this family, and now that the car was coming there would be no way that Rose would leave until her baby was here.

"Alright Alice you said you wanted to talk, what's up?" she smiled at me before beckoning Rose, she obviously wanted this conversation to be held in private, I relented and grabbed both their hands firmly.

The process of our mind conversations were quite simple really, One of us made a decision to say something, which would then come up as one of Alice's visions of which by touching her I could inadvertently see and by touching Rose passed on to her.

My minds shielding ability also meant that these conversations were private, I often joked that I was a portable soundproof room

**EPOV**

Jasper and Emmett had culminated in my room after the story to give their own opinions on the girls. They seemed quite at ease with them and Emmett as he so rationally put it had the hots for Rose.

Of course they didn't see the plan to marry us off one by one forming in Alice's head, I didn't know about Carlisle but we were indeed happy bachelors, well really in truly we just weren't ready to be paraded down the aisle.

I listened for their thoughts frantically trying to figure out if they were friend or foe.

"I can't hear them" I whispered,

Jasper looked at me concerned _why can't you hear them_

"It's Bella"

Emmett snorted _Dude I know you have this massive inferiority complex and everything, but not everything is about Bella, and anyway Rosalie is hot, and Alice is making jasper feel like a lovesick puppy, can you not feel the lust coming from him_

I stared at Jasper who then sent a wave of embarrassment through the room

I scowled, hormonal Jasper is all I needed.

I turned and gravitated towards my stereo system where the boys proceeded to suggest their favourites, Linkin Park was Emmett's suggestion while jasper went much more low key with some classics from the Jackson Five, I was definitely not in the mood.

Knock, Knock

I whirled around, truly surprised, who the hell knocks in this house I thought, or better yet who knocks without me hearing them thinking about knocking first. I opened the door to find Alice and Bella, holding hands, no wonder I didn't sense anybody.

"Hi Edward, I saw that you wanted some music to play and Bella thought you would like this," Alice squeaked too fast for the general public to understand, Bella gave me an apologetic smile before they turned to return to their room.

I looked at the CD and found that it was a manual compilation disk labelled Bella's music.

"Put it in Edward," Jasper scolded me, I turned around and flicked to number 1, wondering if I would recognise the music, I clicked the player and it began playing the first song.

I closed my eyes to listen to the soft composition, immediately recognising it as a full orchestra piece, I was surprised but caught up in the beauty of the song as it gently escalated into a powerful melodic war in which the string and wind sections of the orchestra seemingly fought a war of wits,

It was a beautiful composition, although I did not recognise the composer, the song finished and I saw Emmett and Jasper leave the room, they unfortunately did not appreciate the classics and as they left I heard fleeting thoughts of the high score that Emmett was trying to achieve in halo 2. I sat down and let my thoughts wonder, the first track was replaced by a second classical, one that I would recognise anywhere, Claire De Lune.

**EmPOV**

Edward had Classical on the brain again, I rolled my eyes then hand signalled jasper to meet me in the games room for some halo, well really I pointed at him, then at me and motioned a Chinese samurai guy chopping someone's head off, but he seemed to get the idea. We exited the room and left Edward to his music.

We had the game set up on multi player and were currently duelling at a legendary level, I was winning but I knew Jasper liked to come up from behind and blind sight the characters with an all offensive blow.

"Aw Crap Jasper," I threw the controller at him, he ducked and it missed him by inches

"You're such a cheater, why can't you just fight on strength just like everyone else," he smirked and I heard a smothered laugh from behind me, I turned and my face was stricken in horror, Rose was sitting right behind me watching me play

I got defensive "Think you can play better," I asked, not expecting a reply

"Yep," she replied curtly

I shrugged and gave her the controller, Jasper had reset the game and the battle began to play again, She hunted the map for the upgradable weapons and then placed Heal sites at strategic locations, she then set up at a vantage point and began to search the area as a sniper for Jasper, I sighed, there was no way Jasper would allow himself to be snipered, just then she fired

"Gotcha," she yelled

I stared at Jasper unbelievably, what the hell was that I thought, I turned my head back to the screen and was baffled, she was off again, completely altering her strategy to that of a foot soldier,

I was amazed, the stealth and precision she used in the game was a thing that was matched only by her physical beauty, I snapped back to the game. She was one point off winning and had Jasper in her scope, Bang! One swift hit and he was down.

I laughed, Jasper was beaten by his own game. I looked at Rose and held my fist up to her

"You're alright, for a chick" I complimented her

"You not bad yourself," she replied knocking her fist against mine.

"You're pretty good too Jasper, but Emmett is right you need to be more forward if you get attacked like that, It's not as accurate as real life, there's too much emphasis on strength" he smiled

"Good to know,"

She turned around and left the room, leaving us to collect ourselves, I was still gawking, she was amazing and beautiful, and smart, and could kick Jaspers but at video games

"Hit me Jazz, I think I'm in love,"

**BPOV**

I had wanted to talk to Edward since I met him in the clearing but it hadn't seemed like the right time. I wanted to explain the situation to him rationally; His impressions from Alice's visions put a new meaning on seeing the world through rose coloured glasses.

I had waited until his brothers had left and Alice was busy ordering a new wardrobe for each of us on Macy's online.

"Edward," I said knocking on the door lightly

I opened the door slightly but paused waiting for him to allow me to enter, he sighed

"Come in," he said quietly

"Did you want your CD back." He said obviously confused by my presence.

I was startled, for someone who could read peoples thoughts he wasn't that intuitive.

"Um, no, actually I was wondering if I could talk to you" he looked at me curiously but nodded

"I just wanted to apologise for Alice, she gets a little bit ahead of herself, I don't know what you saw, but you should know that whatever she sees is very subjective,"

"She saw me marrying you," I baulked, and started laughing, I tried to imagine it, white dress and all but I couldn't

"I'm not the marrying type Edward,"

"So you're not attracted to me then," he grinned

My smile vanished, I stared at him, I quickly raced the back of my mind looking for an out to the personal question, change the subject maybe, no that will never work , okay so what if I was attracted to him, but that didn't mean anything

"Um, Sure but that doesn't mean anything,"

"Uh you are so frustrating," he issued falling back onto the bed

Okay so I was officially confused "And why is that?" I asked him

"Because I can't tell what you're thinking, and you never say exactly what you think"

I sniggered, was me telling him to deal with it too harsh, Probably, I decided to redirect the question,

"So we are going to go to school tomorrow, any pointers?" HE looked at me and then turned to the window as if considering something

"Beware of Newton," I smiled confused, wasn't Newton that physics guy with the three laws of motion, I turned and made my way to the door

"Bella,"

"Yea Edward,"

"I'm sorry I was such a brat before, I was just worried"

I smiled at nodded, acknowledging his apology softly as no to hurt his pride. With that I shut the door, and briskly walked to my room.


	4. Chapter 4 Holden's and Chevy's

**Chapter 4- It's a Holden, no its a Chevy**

**AN- Alright so I was searching cars the other day and I found out that the beloved Holden Commodore, has been transformed into the American Chevy something, so I got inspired**

**Disclaimer: Again Stephenie Meyer Owns Twilight and Its characters**

**EmPOV**

It was early in the morning when a massive moving truck came to the house and dropped off a large box in the front yard, I was immediately curious, and ran out of the house to see what got delivered for us.

I racked my brain for an obvious explanation; it wasn't Christmas yet was it? Maybe a birthday?

I looked outside and noticed Rosalie admiring the box, she waited until the driver was away from prying eyes before pulling one side of the box off completely, I gasped, inside the box was a brilliant dusky orange Chevrolet Lumina SS,

I raced outside and began admiring the car,

"Nice Chevy Rose," I stated

"Thanks Em, done a fair bit of modifying but it's a Holden not a Chevy, check out the lion on the bumper" I looked at it, it was definitely a Chevrolet Lumina but it did have the lion where she said it was.

"So can I drive it to school," She smiled I could already tell that she wasn't going to let me anywhere near that car

"Sure, but Emmett, what side is the steering wheel on in your car," she smirked I thought about it and walked around to the driver's side, I looked through the window, I couldn't see the steering wheel

"Rose I don't know how to tell you but your car is missing a steering wheel,"

I saw Rose come up behind me and put one of her hands on the shallow in between my shoulder blades before she led me to the other side of the car, I was painfully aware of her presence, she pushed my face towards the traditional passenger side

"Oh" I muttered, she gave me that look that said, and that's why you're not driving, she smiled at me and began to wax off my fingerprints off the car with a cloth she was carrying.

"Rosalie, get your arse up here now, I need to show you your outfit" Alice screamed from somewhere in the house, she grimaced, she didn't appreciate being Alice's Barbie doll any more then Bella did, I chuckled, she left flicking me her polishing cloth. I winked at her but continued to critically examine her baby, it was beautiful, I popped the hood and examined the fuel injector cables that had been manually sized to allow maximum weight to power ratio, I whistled it was a thing of beauty.

"Stop messing with my car, Emmett Cullen," Rosalie shrilled, I blushed, well the closest thing I could to blush, I closed the hood delicately and walked away with my hands in my pockets, very similar to how a naughty child would run away from the scene of the crime

**RPOV (for something different)**

"No way in hell," I yelled staring down Alice as she showed me her outfit choice, she pouted at me, and I continued to stare, Bella came in the door and gave me her best scolding grandmother impression.

"What the hell are you yelling at Rose, I bet you the bloody neighbours could hear," I looked at her before pointing at not only mine but her "look" for the day, as Alice would describe it, Bella turned and looked it up and down, she began muttering to herself incoherently, I laughed, she did that when she wanted to avoid an argument, I myself was not so kind.

"I'm not looking like a country red neck," I squealed at Alice, she smiled and pointed at her nose, her symbol for she know better, I fumed, I was seriously considering pummelling my little sister into the closet she had now filled up with clothes from express order.

"Come on Rose maybe compromise is in order, better to make a splash, then explain to everyone why we have a funny accent," I glared at Bella but conceded she had a good point, I pouted again and thought carefully before I spoke

"Alright Alice, here are my conditions, Jeans for bottoms, you know the ones, and no tassels and no cowboy hats," Alice pouted, I grinned I obviously had just nipped her clothing choices in the bud

Alice turned around and stared at her closet for a while, she then began rummaging and pulling out a number of different outfits, she was resilient, I would give her that, in no time she had both Bella and I in jeans with Bella having a nice baby blue spaghetti strap blouse on while I went with the long sleeve with no mid drift hooker shirt, I looked in the mirror beautiful of course, but I wasn't entirely sure that I would be able to wear this in school, wasn't their some sort of dress code, Alice shook her head no, as I committed the decision to talk to her about this later

Alice herself had a baby yellow dress on that made her look like a perfect farmers daughters, I stared at the mirror and then at my sisters.

"Lead the way to the cattle and rodeo show," I said giving my best impression of country hick

"Girls, you got to go now, you don't want to be late on your first day," Mum called from the bottom of the stairs. I turned to look at them once more and grimaced

"Guess we better go,"

We made our ways to the car and I grinned seeing both Emmett and Jasper staring at my car; Edward however was twirling his keys around his finger impatiently

"So who wants a ride," I said strolling to the car, swaying my hips for extra effect, the boys turned around and their mouths popped open in surprise. Emmett looked me over from top to bottom, and gave me not so virtuous look, Alice giggled

"He wants to know if that attire is legal," she whispered, I giggled and went to the driver's side.

I looked at Emmett and patted the front seat, telling him to get in; he jumped in followed by Alice and Jasper in the back,

I looked at Bella who looked at Edward before shrugging her shoulders; I guess she was going in his car.

I pulled out of the driveway, revving my beautiful 8 Cylinder engine and pushing the speedometer from 1 to 100 in record time. Emmett looked at me and then at the car with pure adoration, although I wasn't sure whether he was impressed with me or the car.

**BPOV**

Once I saw Jasper and Alice get in the car and continue to stare at each other on the backseat I decided that I needed to be away from that emotionally charged environment, I'm pretty sure that Alice had brainwashed Jasper at some point of the night. He had a look on his face that said, I will do anything for this women, I of course immediately picked up the resemblance between him and Igor Dr Frankenstein's hunchback assistant

I looked at Edward and he shrugged and pointed towards his silver Volvo, I nodded and turned to Rose before getting into Edwards car, he followed and sped after Rosalie, although not accelerating aggressively like Rose did.

"So I think Alice, brainwashed Jasper," I said making light conversation, Edward smiled,

"I think my brother is smitten with your sister,"

"Ah," I said in a mock menacing voice "But that is her evil plan," he grinned,

"I'm almost glad that Alice is trying to hook us up, at least you're one of the sane ones of the family"

"Or so you think," I said laughing as I gazed at him

When we arrived at school Edward showed me to the office where Alice and Rosalie were waiting, Rose had an impatient look on her face while Alice was smiling gently.

"So your transferring from Australia, dears," The receptionist asked us

"Yes, here are our transcripts," Rosalie shoved them at the desk, I could see they were getting impatient,

"I'm sorry we didn't organise schooling earlier, it was a spare of the moment thing," I said adjusting my eyes to charm the old bag into hurrying our enrolment along, she got the hint

"Well for now I'll just need your address and then we can organise the rest later on," Rose and Alice looked relieved but I was horrified, I knew how small towns worked, Dr. Cullen and the boys would each have Mistresses by the end of the hour, I reluctantly gave her the address

She looked at it and grinned, I knew it a gossip hound, and she likely had Mary down at the bakery on speed dial,

"Staying at the Cullen's are we dearest," She looked at me expectantly, I staggered, shit Bella come on lie, you've done it a million times before.

"um..." I staggered

"We are his third cousins, twice removed by marriage, he was kind enough to let us stay for a while," Alice cut in, I gave her a appreciative nod, and when I looked back at the receptionist she had a pure look of disappointment in her eyes, I smiled, snatched up the papers and hurried out to my class as my sisters did the same

"Cya at lunch," they nodded before rushing off in different directions.

**AN: Yes I know its short but next chapter is Newtons big debut, so I couldn't exactly start that at the end could I, so Anyway would like some reviewer input, which girl do you think Mike should flirt with first, or alternatively which Cullen should threaten to kick his butt first,**

**As always please review, I know I've got readers the stats say as much but a quick review is always loved, will settle for a smiley face..**

**ps ill post the pics of the outfits on my profile later today**


	5. Chapter 5 Newton Flirts With Death

**Chapter 5 : Newton Flirts with Death**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight, obviously otherwise I would be charging royalties and I would be a lot richer then my meagre student wages**

**Alright well hmm possible slightly out of character here, I really wanted Edward to have that teasing brother, protective man feel so i may have gone just a bit over board**

**BPOV**

I had made it through my first two classes without much hassle, Calculus was always my strong suite and having been around for the lives and deaths of many of our great authors, English Literature bored me, I was happy enough when both teachers sent me to the back where I could quickly flip through the History book I borrowed this morning.

My next class, the only one I shared with both Alice and Rosalie due to our lack of tutelage in the subject was American History; we were put into the remedial class that was home to both juniors and seniors alike.

I arrived first and sat near the back, not bothering to acknowledge our presence to the class, well aware that Alice would handle all our introductions, I opened the book to the Chapter labelled "The Civil War" and began to scan frivolously, Alice came in next and began chatting excitedly to me, I gave her the evil stare that literally translated to "Piss Off I'm reading" **(Come on who has that stare, raises hand) **she rolled her eyes,

"Alright, but you're going to want to see this," Just then Rose walked in followed by a pack of lap dogs each begging to carry her books, or pull her seat out, she glared at them and some of them seemed to back off. She sat down next to us

"Nice choice Alice, they haven't left me alone all day," Rosalie whispered indicating her clothes, Alice smiled

The class was about to start when one of the lap dogs made his way over to the table, he introduced himself as Mike Newton, and at first appraisal he seemed to play the church going, momma's boy jock that he seemed to be. Newton, why did that name seem familiar,

"Ohhh," I gasped under my breath, hadn't Edward said something about Newton

Mike leaned forward as he tried to chat up Rosalie, Rosalie looked angry but she calmly tried to shoo him away, Alice grabbed her hand and squiggled on it with a pen,

What the hell Alice I thought, but was distracted by Mike, while his hands made his way down the neckline of Rose's top

**EPOV**

It was now the third period of the day and I was in my one interesting class of the day in my opinion, well it wasn't the class as such but rather it was the fact that the Teacher Mrs Hope would tell us something out of the curriculum and then in her mind completely contradict her words with dozens of different case studies.

Ancient history was in the room opposite the remedial history class in which Bella, Alice and Rose were in and I and today I was far more interested in what was going on in the class next door.

I sat there waiting for Emmett to come in, fresh from extra Gym; he always did like to show off,

"So you like Rose, eh my brother," I teased as he walked in

He poked his tongue out at me

"That's none of your business,"

I laughed, for the last ten minutes ever since Emmett's rather erotic fantasies had taken over, Rosalie and only Rosalie had been my business

"Well you got some competition there big guy, looks like Newton may be the first one to get to first base with your darling Rose,"

He fumed, grabbing the table in a fit of jealously,

"Oh calm down, Rose, might just kill him for it, she is rather vicious" He snarled

"Uh, Oh he just asked her if she would like to go up to the point with him," I scrunched my nose, clearing picking up on Emmett's rage

"Why that little twerp," With that he was up, I raised my brow but Yelled after him

"Grab her right wrist and show it the Newton will ya," he barely nodded as he stormed out the room

**RPOV**

I looked at Alice and then back at Mike who was inches away from death as he got closer and closer to my breast,

"One more inch, and I swear," I issued as I grated my teeth, I was just about to scream at him when Emmett came streaming into the room, Mike turned with the 

commotion and paled at the sight of the muscled giant, Emmett looked at the tiny human and stared until he came up with a sufficient response.

"She is mine Newton, and if I hear about you laying one hand on her again you will wish you had never been born," I giggled, the Tarzan, coming to the rescue routine was a massive turn on, Mike looked speechless, but gathered up his will power for a final assault

"I don't see your name on her," He issued defiantly

Emmett faltered but suddenly grabbed my right wrist and shoved it at him, smiling triumphantly; I cranked my neck and scowled as I read what Alice has scribbled on my wrist only minutes ago.

In bold letters it read "Property of Emmett Cullen"

Mike scowled and shuffled to his seat muttering incoherently, Emmett smiled triumphantly. I turned to Alice who nodded in agreement at the plan quickly forming in my head.

"Come here Emmett," I purred seductively to him, he widened his eyes but leant forward expectantly.

"My hero," I exclaimed

I pushed myself up onto the desk before grabbing his shirt and pulling him down to me. I kissed him passionately, entwining my fingers in his hair, as he responded by cupping my face in his hands, the kiss lingered and was admittedly amazing however before long it was time to continue the plan and I pulled away almost reluctantly.

I raised my hand and slapped him clear across the face, loudly but not hard enough to produce any real damage, he looked at me shocked and hurt but I winked at him and his expression turned from that of shocked disbelief to that of confusion.

"Sorry, I'll explain later" I whispered so only he could hear as I got up and stalked over to Mike's table.

"Newton," I screeched

"If you ever get that close to me again, I will let my boyfriend have you, when and only when, I'm finished with you," I snarled baring my teeth, Mike began to cower in his seat, and I smiled satisfied before turning around and walking back to my seat where Emmett was still standing. He mouthed to me in shock 'boyfriend?' I thought for a moment before nodding.

He stared at me for a second in shock before he seemed to realise where he was and shuffled out of the room, back to his class, much to the disapproving looks of the teacher as well as the disappointed looks of the girls of the class.

"Nice job," Alice told me, I smiled but looked after Emmett hoping he would understand why I had to slap him; he needed to understand that I would fight my own battles

**EPOV**

Emmett walked back into the room after his little show rubbing his cheek as if it were a shrine.

"Did you hear," he asked me glowing in excitement

I rolled my eyes at him; he knew very well that I had heard every word, and although I would never admit it I was impressed by Rose's resolve,

"Oh yeah, by the way, Rose wanted me to tell you she only slapped you to show everyone she could fight her own battles," I quickly whispered to him. He looked at me, and then slowly comprehended my words; he mouthed 'Oh' before his eyes lightened up at the new thing to add to his list of why he loved Rosalie.

**BPOV**

The bell tolled and signalled that lunch that started, and slowly made my way to the cafeteria, I looked around and saw 500 odd people sitting down chatting, I looked to my right and saw Emmett, Jasper and Edward as well as Rose and Alice sitting at the corner table to the far side of the rest of the students. I stared at them before deciding to bypass the whole line up to get food line and went to sit at their table.

I sat down at the corner, ready to make a quick exit, but as the lunch hour progressed I found myself relaxing. I finally pulled out a small juice box before, continuing to puncture the lid and slowly drink the light raspberry liquid.

I looked up at the boys who were staring at me blankly; I stared at them and took a final gulp before I stared them down

"What?" I asked, looking at them

"Why are you drinking that, doesn't it taste awful to you," Edward asked me concerned

The girls began to laugh, before I joined them,

"Why wouldn't it taste any good, you don't even know what it is?"

I shoved the small box to Edward almost empty and motioned for him to try some," he looked at me almost repulsed but was goaded by his brothers to having a taste. 

He took the tiniest sip and tasted, slowly allowing the liquid to slide down his throat, he thought for a moment before laughing

"Clever," he said

I shrugged me shoulders, it had taken us years to come up with a suitable recipe, for a fake fruit juice, to make it look like we did indeed eat to our class mates. Jasper stared at me emanating waves of frustration and confusion, Emmett glared at him and he muttered 'sorry'.

The bell was about to go so I got up from the table, and began to walk away from the group, I had wanted to check out the school library for some of my books before I left today, I had wanted to get versed in the American grammatical system, I was aware that many common words were spelt differently and believed that the easiest way to learn the language was to read my favourite novels in that language, well it worked for Indonesian and French anyway.

I walked around the corner and then was cornered by Newton and his cronies; I laughed suddenly finding it funny that I now sneered his name.

"Mike," I said looking at him questioningly, he grabbed my shoulder and exhorted pressure on it to hold me still, his cronies closed in around me in a loose circle. I glared at him

"What do you want," I snapped at him, he laughed,

"You're going to come on a date with me this Saturday alright Bella," I looked at him angrily, how dare he push himself at me like that,

"Fat chance," I said pushing my way through him and his cronies, beware of Newton was right, I turned the corner, but felt my arm being held back, I halted, fearful that I would not be able to repress the urge to hunt him down, he spun me around to look at him, this time grabbing both shoulders and holding me down, I snarled and he smirked happy at my reaction.

"I don't think you understand Bella, you will be mine," I snarled ready to use superhuman strength if necessary to get this slime ball off me at any cost when I felt a sharp pull and saw Edward, flanked by Emmett and Jasper pull Newton or rather carry him off into the parking lot, his cronies looked around confused but dared not go after all three in their state.

"They aren't going to kill him are they," I asked Alice as I rushed after them, ready to stop them at need. She shook her head, and pulled me back, telling me that they had to talk some sense into him alone.

**JPOV ( Yay Jasper)**

Edward very publically pushed Newton to the car park, before secretly directing him to the fire escape where we pushed him up onto the roof, Edward pushed him onto his knees before shoving his face into the wind on the edge of the building, I emanated a feeling of fear towards Mike, and began to snarl.

"What do you want Cullen," Mike sobbed while still managing to look up at Edward with hatred, I was amazed, how he was able to hold onto both emotions so strongly at once was quite remarkable.

"I want you to stay away from the girls," he snapped

"If you ever go near Alice, Rose or Bella ever again, If you so much as look at them longingly, I will know," I looked at Edwards eyes they had turned cold, and what were a light ochre yellow, had turned to a stained gold, glistening and emphasising the hatred he had with each word.

I turned to Edward amazed, for the brother who told himself and everyone else that he had no feelings other then friendship towards Bella; he certainly had a funny way of showing it.

Edward turned hearing my thoughts and loosened his grip on Mike's clothing; Mike struggled so Emmett grabbed his shirt and held him down while Edward walked away from the source of his frustration.

"Listen here twerp, You better not tell anyone that you were up here, otherwise it's a one way trip to the funny farm, no one can scale that climb, especially not you, and since the fire escape is still locked from the inside, well," Emmett shrugged and backed off obviously satisfied with his torturing technique.

I went over to Mike and grabbed his hand, dragging him to the fire escape were I descended slowly before throwing him onto the grass were he would land quite safely. As soon as he left my hands I scrambled back up the fire escape, faster than humanly possible so when he looked back, he would only see the empty fire escape, the only remnants of his experience.

**Okay really sorry it took so long to post this chapter, but as a big sorry I tried to make it extra long**

**This Chapter is dedicated to my lovely reviewer darkphoenix825 who has reviewed every chapter, big thank you for all your reviews and your suggestion about Emmett.**

**Ps in the coming chapter – What is Bella Drinking, Will Edward Admit his feelings, What about Alice and Jasper and Carlisle and Esme, wow i can see this is going to turn into a large amount of chapters story**

**Pss – 5 reviews would be loved, reviews seem to go down with each chapter, that's not good **


	6. Chapter 6 Past meets Future

**AN -So let's just pretend the dating of Carlisle's change officially puts him practicing Medicine at the time in the aforementioned section alright, I don't know if it does officially and I'm really just too lazy to check that out myself.**

**_2 Days later_**

**EPOV**

It had been two days since we had cornered Mike on the roof in an act that I still didn't understand fully. My reaction towards Bella was construed as jealously by my brothers and I was scared by what my so called jealousy would mean for me and my family. It was this feeling that had led me to seek the advice of my father.

"So what can I do for you Edward," my father asked me as he walked into his study for the night. I looked at him searching for a way to begin what would probably be the most awkward conversation of my life or death, I grimaced in anticipation. For a brilliant doctor he could he invariably dense sometimes, it was about Bella obviously, and my growing feeling towards her.

I looked at Carlisle scanning his thoughts waiting for an opening when I could open up to him, I needed his advice specifically, he had to understand, I was suffering in a way that my brothers would not, could not understand.

My brothers, each the definition of man-whores respectively would never understand the intense and deep respect and love I thought that I could feel for a person without even so much as touching them.

"Um," I staggered, well here goes nothing I thought "I wanted to ask you some questions about love," he looked at me and thought,_ I thought I told you about the birds and the bees_

I scowled he knew exactly what I meant, how could we as vampires, animals without a beating heart, without endorphins or anything that physically and chemically made love, love still be able to love.

He looked at me, and sighed mentally before sitting in his leather chair leaning back slightly, _what do you want to know _he asked me having the decency to have this conversation in my mind alone.

"Well is it even possible to fall in love as a vampire, without, well without a live heart," I sighed, moving my hands to try and emphasise my helplessness in this issue.

He looked at me, _well I certainly did, _suddenly his mind flashed back to a detailed memory from long ago

**CPOV**

I was studying medicine techniques in Italy underneath the fore bearer's of modern medicine when the plaque hit Europe. It was that year that I saw her.

The year had been a very trying year for the Dutch, A freak locust outbreak had left many of the population sick and even more broke from failing live stock. The Dutch sent to Italy who sent me as well as other medical men to help with the disease ravaging the country. The Dutch are a group of proud people Edward, and although they were failing inside their borders, they would not let themselves be responsible for the desecration of Europe's livelihoods. There was strict protocol to stop the plaque from leaving the country and everyone leaving had to be cleared by a doctor first.

In was in my small downtown surgery that I saw her first, I remember being exhausted, all the dying around me and I could not help at all, but her smile on that first day brought me back to life,

Edward snorted, I glared at him, and he raised his hands in defence.

She had come to me to be checked out to go on the maiden voyage of the Batavia, one of the last hopes of saving their people for the Dutch. She was sick herself, I could see it in her eyes and hear it in her blood, but she was so desperate to go, to get herself and her three daughters out of there, she was so beautiful, even then.

**EPOV**

Hang on, my mind buzzed, why did that sound familiar, wait Esme and the girls were on that boat, did he know them from before, I prod his mind and saw the face and immediately knew.

I stared at Carlisle my eyes blank of emotion, this changed everything, I can't believe he knew Esme from before the clearing, millions of questions were running through my mind, why didn't he tell us, why didn't he tell Esme, did she remember. I thought for a moment before speaking.

"Does she remember you?" I asked him, his face fell, his eyes glazed over.

"No," I looked down suddenly filled with the emotion of his heart break all over again, I moved over to him and hesitated unsure whether to grab his shoulder in unheard support, or whether to...

Jasper burst in the room, and walked over to Carlisle before giving him a hug,

"Alice's Idea, said you might need one, I feel your pain Carlisle, right here," he said banging his Chest, I scowled, of course that's why I was feeling heartbroken. Bloody Jasper; keep your emotions under control. I looked at Carlisle again and said

"Well I guess I know, Thank you, I need to talk to Bella," with that I turned around and left. I walked down the hallway passing Alice as I went. I smiled a friendly acknowledgement.

"She's not in there," She taunted as I stuck my tongue out, damn future knowing pixie

"Where is she then," I said looking her directly in the eye, she shrugged

"Out getting beat up by Rose," I paled, well figuratively, she chuckled,

"Don't worry, Bella can hold her own," I smiled, I was happy about that at least

I turned to stare out the window looking at the backyard for some sign of Rose and Bella, I immediately saw Rose completing some sort of breathing exercises in a Tai –Chi fashion, and I looked at her and raised my voice slightly so as to be heard through the glass.

"Where is Bella, Rose," She turned and waved before pointing upwards, I looked at her confused, was she still stretching? she smiled understanding my confusion.

_She's on the roof _she projected through her thoughts, what the hell is she doing up there, what if somebody saw her I asked myself. I went to the back of the house searching for an easy way onto the roof, in all my time in Forks; I had never had the urge to sit on the roof.

The quickest way up that I could see would be to fling myself up using the back guttering as leverage, it was risky, and if anyone saw they would definitely know that I wasn't human.

I decided to risk it, and rely on the lack of originality that made of most of teen America's mind these days to cover me if anything untoward did happen. I carefully judged the distance and flung myself up into the air, turning mid air as I flipped onto the roof causing a large crash.

I got up and dusted myself off and surveyed the damage, not too bad, just a little dent I noticed. I turned around and saw her lying there, right in the middle of the roof; she looked so peaceful, like an angel sleeping. Her white singlet and shorts accentuating every curve and the sunlight making her skin look like diamonds.

I stood there, surely she had sensed my presence, she can't sleep after all, and it's only polite to wait for her to acknowledge me. I sat there next to her waiting for her to open her eyes or move, but she didn't.

Time passed, and before I knew it the sun was getting lower and lower and was dipping towards the horizon, I began to get worried and decided to shake her gently to rouse her,

No luck

I softly tugged at her arm, but she did not move, I called out her name, and tugged violently but she didn't react, by this time I was getting worried.

I got up and began to pace rapidly, turning to see Alice climbing the lattice

"Would you relax Edward, you're freaking Jasper out," Alice said jumping onto the roof behind me.

"But she's like in a coma or something," Alice laughed, _yeah well get used to it she won't let you wake her any time soon._ What do you mean wake her, vampires can't sleep, _No we can't, but she gets fairly close, She meditates, and when she does she cal ms her body to a state in which she is so deeply disconnected from her body to us it looks like she's sleeping._

I sat there looking at her in amazement, it was so simple, and for years I had yearned to be simply able to drift off into a peaceful sleep, why did I never think of this.

Suddenly Bella stirred, she opened her eyes and blinked rapidly, she pushed herself up into a sitting position, before looking at my curiously, She grabbed Alice's arm and her eyes rolled back.

**BPOV**

When I decided it was time to bring myself out of my meditation I woke up to see Edward looking at me worriedly, I stared at him, worried that he could see my thoughts while I was meditating and not protecting my mind. I grabbed Alice's arm looking for a vision that would tell me what he was doing here, I finally let go, all her vision had said was that he had been sitting here for a while

"How long have you been sitting there," I asked him, he looked confused

"Um, A few hours I guess, could you really not sense me at all," I smiled of course I couldn't I had locked myself in a faraway place, nowhere near my physical presence; I shook my head in response. I looked at him wearily, I was ready for it, eternal damnation, even within the vampire community I was a freak. I closed my eyes and waited for him to scold me like I was a child. But he didn't speak, I cracked open an eye-lid to see him staring with an amused look in his eye.

"Do you reckon you could teach me how to do that sometime," he said looking at me seriously," I smiled and nodded, sure I thought, why not, I looked at Alice who was grinning wildly at me.

"Anyway Bella, Edward came up to tell you that he would like to have a meeting between the boys and girls to discuss a possible truce of sorts," I scolded

"I'm pretty sure Edward is quite capable of speaking for himself," She smiled, her eyes crinkling in delight as she eyed the prospect of the boys surrendering to her plans of evil domination.

"He wants to get Esme and Carlisle together as well; he has some interesting information to share,"

"Don't you mean that he has given up hope and is now blindly following your plan in hope of avoiding the carnage?"

"Ouch, that hurts Bella," Alice sighed, dramatically raising her hand to her forehead,

"How will you ever recover," I muttered sarcastically.

"I might just leave you two to it then," I heard Edward mutter, but by the time I turned he had gone, I scowled, bloody Alice; she knew my greatest weapon was my sarcasm.

**Alright so this chapter was a little bit emotional...sorry...just felt this chapter was necessary, and well I'm not completely satisfied with it (lets just say I don't really have that much faith in my writing ability with serious chapters), but I couldn't put off posting it any longer.**


	7. Chapter 7 Operation Love Boat

**DISCLAIMER x 2 :Since I'm pretty sure I forgot to do it for the last chapter, I don't own twilight, although I really wish I did, Enjoy...**

CHAPTER 7 – OPERATION – LOVE BOAT

**JPOV (lets give Jasper some love)**

"So how are we going to do this," Edward asked as he walked back into the room, followed by Alice and Bella. I stared at him cautiously, why had his attitude changed so suddenly. He must have sensed that because he nodded at me before saying

"He knew her, and loved her before she was changed, but he's too much of a gentleman..." I nodded understanding his conundrum, I to was facing to same challenge, unable to decide what my true feelings for Alice were due to the fact I couldn't ascertain whether it was me with those feelings of lust or love, or one of the other, sexually frustrated teenagers in the room, I grimaced.

"They're going to go on a date, obviously," Alice piped up rolling her eyes, I smiled Alice always cut straight to the point; I looked at Edward he knew better than anyone that Carlisle was a very shy man. _He's not going to like that_, I whispered to Edward in my thoughts, Edward nodded discretely.

"I love ya Jazz, But sometimes you are way too negative," Alice eyed me playfully, I looked around and saw the eyes of both families staring me down, I looked down bashfully,

"So what are we going to do then," I asked, Bella grimaced, sending out waves of embarrassment and shame, he was obviously unhappy with her proposed interference in Carlisle's and Esme's Lives. I smiled, she must of stolen Alice's plan straight from her mind, I was to say the least impressed.

"So," Alice began...

I sat down in a comfortable position and waited as Alice launched into her incredibly well thought out plan for a date between Esme and Carlisle while Edward shook his head occasionally at some of her wilder ideas.

"Not Paris," Edward said as Alice pouted, that her prime location for the date would be foiled. I smiled; Alice was adorable when she pouted.

"Fine, there has to be a place where they can go," She smiled as Emmett began to speak

"How...,"

"Perfect," Alice and Edward said together.

So the plan was set Esme and Carlisle would go on a romantic picnic, in which I would be hiding in the bushes throwing waves of confidence and lust in their direction while they talked and drank the night away. Bella would make her fruit juice that she had drunk at school, and Alice would set up candles. It seemed perfect, cheesy romance movie perfect, but perfect never the less.

* * *

**BPOV**

It was the night of the big date Edward and I made our way to the hospital to pick up the necessary supplies for my 'wine', while Alice and Rose went out hunting for the secret ingredient.

"So what are we getting here," Edward asked, discreetly trying to probe my mind, I smirked, it was a great pleasure knowing that it annoyed him so that I couldn't be read.

"Oh you know, a little plasma, a little nutrients, and we need to go through the drive through liquor store," I smiled at him, "You got I.D to play a 21 year old right," I looked at him slightly worried, my oldest ID was my Australian passport claiming I was 19, old enough to drink in Aus, but not here, he nodded, and I sighed at least this part would go smoothly.

"So, you want to explain to me exactly what was happening up on the roof," I grimaced I was truly hoping he had forgotten the whole meditation thing.

"Um well I was kind of day dreaming, well a kind of advanced form of daydreaming," He looked at me before scrunching his cheek slightly as if considering where to go with his questioning, he smiled gathering up the courage to ask me his next question.

"And what were you day dreaming about then," I shuddered,

"Um, well, I was laying in the sun with my horses back home," I said lying as quickly and as fluently as I could, who the hell was I kidding, that was a pretty pathetic lie, and if it was my sisters they would have caught me out on it. He studied me, and I shifted my eyes away from his gaze, he leaned in softly and whispered

"You're not a very good liar, you know," I smiled despite myself,

"Well I'm not changing that story Cullen so you better get used to it," I smirked hoping my charade of confidence was not see-through. He looked at me and attempted to stare me down, I laughed, did he honestly think he could will me to tell him about where I really was.

* * *

"So what's with the Vodka," he asked me as we stepped out of the liquor store with a bottle of their finest, I smiled

"Tastes better, quenches the thirst more, since it tastes more human," I looked at him waiting for shock, or disgust, he saw me waiting and shrugged his shoulders

"Whatever works I guess,"

I smiled, and eyed his Volvo appreciatively,

"So you reckon I could drive back," I said stroking the dashboard suggestively, he furrowed his brow with concern, before I went in for the kill, and dazzled him with a smile, he chuckled deeply before throwing the keys over the bonnet, making them land directly in my outstretched hand.

"I may not be able to dazzle you Bella, but you certainly haven't lost your charm," I smiled, for some reason I was deeply satisfied with his words.

**RPOV**

"Come on Rose, let us come, pleeaaasssseee," Emmett whined as Alice and I headed towards my Holden to get Bella's secret ingredient, I looked at Alice, who shook her head, almost pouting. I sniggered, before pushing my hand against Emmett's chest to stop him.

"You can't handle it babe, maybe next time, okay?" He pouted before turning around grabbing Jasper by the shoulder before he left, Emmett whispered into his ear and suddenly I was hit with a massive wave of guilt, My lip began to tremble, and was almost going to call the boys back but Alice, grabbed my leg, and dug her nails into the tender muscle area, I clenched my teeth, but smiled back appreciatively, I sniggered and mouthed 'nice try' while the boys turned in defeat

"Don't know why you need all that equipment anyway," Emmett muttered as we pulled out of the driveway.

I sped off into the night, waiting for Alice to direct me to a place she had already for seen as the perfect hunting location.

"So what are we going for," I asked as we pulled up to a secluded parking lot just outside of the national forest, she looked into her mind while I scanned the forest, I could sense some deer, and even a few lions but nothing extremely rare or tantalising.

"Mountain goat," I snorted and rolled my eyes, how very challenging for two extremely powerful vampires, a mountain goat.

"They're rare; Carlisle wouldn't dare take one normally." I looked down conceding her point.

"Alright but I get to hit him with the tranquiliser," She smiled and nodded.

I took off my jacket and grabbed the dart from the car, leaving the shot gun it accompanied in the truck. With that I took off running, getting the feel of the area, Alice stayed well behind allowing me to sense the goat without any interference. I sniffed lightly at the air and was bombarded by a mirage of smells, I clearly sensed a few dozen different varieties of animals, many of which I knew from my travels, I had never encountered a Mountain goat before though and would have to follow the scent that I didn't recognise. I took off with a leap and bounded forward jumping over rifts and breaks in the landscape, I approached it from downwind, and sat in a tree above it waiting for the most opportunistic moment, the goat turned to negotiate its way down a rocky outcrop to safer land.

I pounced and thrust the dart into the mountain goats skin behind his neck, I smiled triumphantly, but was interrupted by another over powering smell, I turned and snarled, protecting my charge, I looked around but could not see anything, I heard a rock behind me and flung my body around quickly before being tackled from behind, I snarled and threw the creature into the rocky outcrop, I turned at arched my back, I heard Alice come up behind me, and relaxed slightly.

"It's alright Rose calm down, of that thing knows what's good for him he will stay down for a while," I smiled and walked over to the animal that had tried to interrupt my hunt. I approached cautiously, though unwind from the creature and saw the outline of a man. I scowled

"It's a bloody vampire Alice," she nodded and twirled her fingers around indicating to me to see who it was. I complied, and gasped as I saw who I had nearly just beaten to a pulp.

"You!! arse hole Emmett," I screamed as I ploughed his head back into the rocks. I scrambled away from him up the hill ranting

"We said no, you couldn't handle, but you had to show how you were a big tuff man and follow us didn't you," I stalked off muttering to myself, using every curse word I knew in every language I knew until I calmed down, I was up to Idiot, in Japanese before I finally turned around to see that he had remained on the floor, and I immediately felt sorry for what I had said, I walked over to him to help him, but as I approached him he lifted himself up, and grinned at me wickedly.

I stormed off again, stomping my foot loudly, this time he followed me.

"But baby, I thought you could use some help," I snarled in his direction

"You almost killed him, Idiot, that was not our plan," He looked at me confused, I snorted; of course he didn't understand that it wasn't necessary to kill the animal in order to access its blood.

I walked back to Alice, and asked her if she was already to go, she held up to test tube vials full of the goats blood and had given the goat a dose of adrenalin to wake up the goat, he had scampered off long before we arrived back.

"Where's Jasper, I snarled," She pointed behind her into which Jasper emerged from the shadow looking deeply remorseful, I sighed, alright get back to the car, I said to them as i opened the car door hoping a high speed drive in my baby would calm my nerves.

"And dont you dare try and calm me down Jasper," I snarled as he gripped the front seat with his hands

"Its a womens perogative to be pissed,"

**AN- Alright I am soooo sorry it took so long, but I had to go back to lectures at uni so I wasn't at home every day, also got kinda swept up in the anticipation for breaking dawn, so at this stage I'm going to try update once a week, but if I doesn't come exactly on time, big apologies**


	8. Chapter 8 Fruit Wine

**Disclaimer: Something about not my characters in here and by Stephenie Meyer.......**

**Disclaimer 2: Neoploitan Icecream is the foods of the gods**

**A/N Alright put me in chains i know ive been completely horrible to you all with not updating and all,**

**Oh yeh and one of the questions in the reviews was that why could rose and that hold back, well i think this chapter answers that in here some where**

**Anyway a bit more Bella back story and im on my long Uni break so i may just be able to update more often, forgive the awesome spelling and characterisation in this chapter, needs work but i thought any fans would like a chapter, and forgive my poor grammar. Alright have fun, probably a fluff chapter coming up.**

EPOV

I was watching Bella sifting through the kitchen opening doors looking for pots and pans, I would have tried to help but i didn't actually know if we had any, it didn't really matter for she found a set in a box,I was pleasantly surprised she only scowled,

"Haven't you ever used this stuff," she accused, I shrugged we never really had guests over to warrant cooking and even then it was pizza, or a catering company or something, I honestly didn't even know why we needed the kitchen, quite sure if it didn't come with the house we wouldn't of bothered, she opened the packets and washed the contents to get off any dust when Emmett and Rosalie tore through the door.

"Aww come on baby," Emmett said lunging after Rosalie who had rampaged into the house seconds before, she handed Bella the vials and stalking up the stairs. She turned around to face Emmett and shook her hand at him before snarling

"Stay," Emmett turned towards me as I chuckled, as he mouthed 'soooooo sexy' and tore up the stairs trailing Rosalie. I turned to Bella who bit her lip,

"That's not going to help him; Rose can't be trifled with like that,"

"I'm sure they will manage," I replied more interested in her concoction than anything else.

"So how does this work then?" I said pointing to the pot in front of me, she raised her brow, and studied me before shrugging.

"Well you've studied medicine a few times right, well let's say you have a human with some alcohol in him what does his blood consist of," I considered her while the mental list formed in my head, vitamins, plasma, platelets, alcohol and a few other things, I looked to the counter and finally understood, she was making a fake human blood animal blood concoction.

"It's genius," She shrugged, far too modest

"So why did you dart the goat," I asked her trying to keep her talking and fire up conversation, she shrugged again, and hunched her shoulders, she seemed embarrassed, I quickly recoiled trying to stop her receding behind her wall of wit and cynicism.

"Its, not weird or anything actually I think it's a pretty good idea, she studied me with her eyes.

"We only do it for the ' fruit juice', we try and make fruit juice with interesting tastes and that often means endangered animals, we don't kill them if we don't have too," she replied

"But how can you tear yourself away from it," again she shrugged

"I guess it's the land mammal thing, we all crave sea animal blood, it's what we have known the longest, but finding a whale or a dolphin hear is hard and fish aren't exactly satisfying," I nodded in understanding.

* * *

BPOV

Edward was curious about my cooking techniques, I was glad he asked something I was passionate about. With the other two of my sisters pretty much engaged to their suitors, Edward and I was left to chat and get to know each other properly, like normal people. I turned to the stove and turned it off smelling the fruit juice as it was in its current state, I would have to wait until in cooled to put the vodka in, otherwise the heat would have just evaporated it, and there is no fun it that. I turned around and Edward was still staring at me, I mentally blushed, thanking god for me not being able to blush in person. I was stuck in the awkward silence

"So, what's your favourite era for music?" I asked Edward backing into a completely random conversation, he looked up, appearing not to have heard me, I considered repeating myself before

"Hard question, I like the 60's through, 1960's that is, and you?" he prompted, he's right I thought, It was a hard question, I considered

"Depends what mood I'm in but I enjoyed the 20's and the 80's, you know though anything that has a good beat I like," he stared at me his mouth agape, and I got defensive, I sniffed

"Well they were much better than the 60's anyway," I muttered, he smirked at me, and I had a sudden urge to hit him on the back of his head

"Don't mock me," I Warned "I'm older and therefore wiser then you," He scoffed, I sighed, that hadn't worked on my cousins back in the old life either. I grew tired of his smirk, I poured the vodka into the pot while staring him down, it was a good old fashioned stare down,

"Ah Bella don't you think that's enough," he said his face suddenly neutral, I looked at the bottle it was almost empty, whoops, I don't know what a fruit drink with 50% alcohol would do, Edward stared at me and I decided I couldn't lose face,

"That's how much is supposed to go into it," I snapped

* * *

EPOV

I thought about confronting her knowing that the recipe called for 5% alcohol but chose not to press her on it, what I didn't understand is why Bella chose to lie to me, I looked at her and she gave me her stubborn glare, and I decided to go up stairs and give her some room, I retraced the conversation I had with her in my head, I thought it was going well, I was making progress in getting to know her better,

I heard footsteps skipping down the stairs, It was Alice, and suddenly I was reminded of the pixie's little plan to hook us all up, I smirked, I knew now it wasn't going to work, even if I had feelings for Bella it was obvious she didn't feel them back, I sighed a little sad at the thought, while infinitely happy to foil the pixies plan.

I walked into Emmett room hoping for some distraction from the events downstairs, I was confronted by Emmett and Rosalie having a boxing match on the Wii, while Jasper looked at me sourly.

"What the hell did you do to Bella," I shrugged

"I didn't do anything," I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Look Edward all I know is happy feelings from Bella turned pretty quickly to embarrassment and well general upset feelings and then Alice flew out of the room," Jasper crossed his arms and pouted, I glared at him, one minute without Alice would surely not be a problem, but I was startled about Bella's emotions what did she have to be embarrassed about

"My brother, do you want some advice from the love doctor," Emmett said in a purr, I looked at him and throwing her Wii controller up she slapped Emmett on the back of the head before catching the controller to continue boxing. I smirked, what could Emmett know.

"Hey, I thought you couldn't read her emotions," I accused Jasper, he shrugged, _guess maybe it's a full moon or something_

"It comes through when she's not concentrating on it, if she feels relaxed around you," Rosalie piped, readying for the knock-out blow in their game _she likes you a __lot__, but she thinks you think she is naive and silly._

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, why would she think that.

"I think I should probably explain Edward, One of the reasons for the voyage for us was so Bella could meet her betrothed," I perked my eyes up and waited for a response, she continued...

"Basically Bella was to meet her future husband on the boat, well long story short when they met he completely destroyed her self esteem, he picked up all the little flaws she had and made her turn around so he could tease her in front of his friends, he said she was lazy, clumsy, too short, not large enough in the chest or waist. He told her if he didn't need her for the deal with her father, he would never have her, and well she just lost it after that, no-one could talk to her except for us, she wouldn't even look at men for the first 100 years, after that her sarcasm and her reluctance to trust anyway gradually took over," I sighed it started to make sense now, I heard Alice walk in behind me,

"She began to trust you, which is why Jasper was able to sense her emotions, but when you smirked at her music she thought you were smirking at her," Alice looked at me, as I clenched my foot, it was lucky that the man that did that to her was long dead, otherwise I may just have had to change that for him.

"Bella's Betrothed was the vampire that changed us Edward," she whispered, she turned to Jasper to tell him to sedate my mind,

"Don't Even think about it Jasper," to Alice I said "Where is she?" She looked skyward and then I knew, her haven her alternate universe, all housed within her mind on the roof, I turned around and without Issuing a word left to find Bella and tell her once and for all that for some crazy unknown reason, I cared deeply for her.

* * *

APOV

I ran after Edward after quick apologies to the rest of the group, if he was going to infiltrate her world he would have to know how.

"Edward wait," I yelled but he didn't slow down and in my mind I saw him desperately trying to get her to wake up, or for him to enter her world, but she refused to move. _You won't get in unless you know how_ I pleaded with him silently, he slowed slightly and I used the opportunity to catch up and tackle him to the ground.

"Ouch, Alice get the hell off me," he snapped luckily I had been able to learn from Bella how to keep my thoughts away from my plan,

"Sorry, I had to slow you down," I mumbled, I got up and looked at my outfit, my poor, poor Jordana Affrenson jacket was ruined, I persisted

"Look if you don't do it right she's going to feel you trying to push in and tighten up the barriers, she rarely lets Rose and I in, and you would be the first and only male who would have been in there," he nodded solemnly, good I was getting somewhere with him. I put him through the basic breathing exercises and told him how he would have to get his energy to seep under Bella's shield into her mind, I had no Idea if it would work but he had to try, When I had finished my instruction he darted off while I Yelled behind him

"Take a tarp or something, it's going to start bucketing down soon, and remember to hold her hand," Jasper came up behind me and snaked his arm around my waist, he kissed my neck softly and sent calming vibes my way. I grabbed his hand and turned to Jasper.

"I hope he can do it," I whispered before returning to the room, waiting to see if Edward can get into her mind.


	9. Chapter 9 Bella's Dreams

**Disclaimer: AS if you had any doubt to who owns those characters, I mean please I don't exactly dream up vampires, but I take partial credit in the AU**

**P.s – Reviews are loved, this chapter is supposed to be fun, well kind of fun, remember Bella is completely free here.**

**PS I had to pay $2 for 15 minutes of internet time, so you all owe me lots and lots of reviews, next chapter when i get home from holidays,**

BPOV

I retreated into my world soon after Alice had come down to 'talk some sense into me', to her I was being stupid, apparently Edward 'loved' me, but I knew the truth, he was just like that monster James, only pretending to be nice but pitying me and thinking I was childish and naive. I really felt like punching something, I mean I wasn't weak I just wasn't. I needed to clear my head while figuratively, since I was in my head, I stopped myself, if I could get a headache it would be from thinking about this kind of thing.

In my dream world I was back at home in the Kimberley, It was just me and my horses and my German Sheppard Dusty, named after one of Australia's greatest country singers. Here I was free, the sun, the animals it was perfect.

I decided I needed to ride, I saddled Darkness my four year old Mare, she was beautiful, pure black, but you could see a warmth in her eyes, I mounted my old friend and walked her out of the stable, It was my favourite time of year to ride in my dreams, dry and windy with the threat of a summer thunder storm overhead, I kicked her into a gallop and raced straight to the river bed, feeling the wind push past my face and trusting my horse to keep me safe. I was at peace here.

I manipulated my dreams, and if I thought of something it happened, the laws of physics and of nature be damned, as such I dismounted from my horse and tied him up at the sunny morning inn, a high class saloon full with a barkeep and my friends from different time periods. I was happy here. I was soon approached by Caleb, he and I had been good friends in the early 1910's we shared a passion for horses, music and he was always smiling and happy to be around me. I was so saddened when he left for the war. I knew he wouldn't return, war didn't let people come home, not with their souls intact anyway, I was right he didn't, he lost his legs in the war and came home bitter and in a state of learned hopelessness. I hated seeing him like that, it didn't matter anyway he died of consumption a few years later, I mourned his death for decades, but here as we were dancing and playing poker with Smokey Joe and old Doc Roberts, both long since dead, here they were alive and well.

"Read them and weep boys, Full house, Aces over kings," I smirked, I didn't always make myself win but I really wanted to win this time so I made it so, there faces were so priceless. I laughed and pulled the coins we were playing for towards me.

"I believe you fellows should stop gambling before you gamble your first born sons away," they seemed to agree for they threw down their hands, Smokey Joe even faked annoyance, but he couldn't stay away for long. I looked around the room it was perfect there was an old piano in the corner with one of the girls playing while the local drunks led a stirring chorus of ' a pub with no bear' old slim dusty would be proud. I laughed and joined then banging the beer I just received against their cups. I rose my voice to make a toast

"To the Kimberley," I loud Roar went up and I giggled

"To beer," a louder roar echoed the room

"And most importantly to Australia! ," I said giggling as the boys led us into a chorus of Aussie Aussie Aussie... Oi Oi Oi

* * *

EPOV

I reached the roof just as it started raining, I stared at her for a while and smiled, she looked completely happy. Alice and Jasper had followed me up while Rose and Emmett were still battling on the Wii, apparently they had moved onto bowling, Rose had the upper hand temporarily. I looked at Alice for advice.

"She's going to think her mind made you up, so expect to be told you don't exist, and prove to her somehow that you do, oh and you will meet everyone that has ever been good friend to her, and if she doesn't want you there she might just get them to drown you or something," she tried to smile reassuringly, I raised an eyebrow to her,

"Vampire rules do not apply in her world, you will more than likely be human, we always are, we get to enjoy human food and the such that way," I nodded and began to worry about how safe it was to try and get into her world I looked desperately at Alice but she and Jasper were busy securing the tarp.

"Um Alice what happens if I get hurt in her 'world'," she shrugged,

"We haven't been hurt, but that being said sometimes if we eat when we are there we come out feeling as if we have just eaten, I hope that helps," I grimaced, to be honest that wasn't the answer wasn't exactly what I was looking for. But I was as ready as I was ever going to be, so I laid down and grabbed Bella's hand, Alice gently tied my hand to hers as I began to relax and in vision myself slipping under her defences. After a while I still felt nothing.

"Alice, It's not working," I complained disappointed at my lack of progress, she shook her head at me in dismay _well try harder_, I glared at her, I had been trying hard, she sighed _Look Edward I'm going to give you a memory I have of Bella's world just imagine yourself going there _I nodded and she showed me a memory of a desert oasis, Bella was singing with Alice an old Australian war song, the boys at the pub were singing too, beers in hand, the song finished and suddenly Bella must of been hungry for a steak suddenly appeared and Alice, Rose and Bella were devouring it greedily, Bella smiled and asked Rose to pass the sauce, I smiled she looked so happy in her world, I slipped out of the vision, and nodded to Alice I was ready.

This time I knew what I was looking for, I used my senses and found myself opening my eyes to a barren wasteland, well barren except for the fact that there were trees with leaves on them and kangaroo's and things, though I honestly had no idea how there was enough water, I looked down at my appearance, and gasped I wore faded jeans with holes and dirt all over then and a white sweat soaked tank top on top of which a light brown corduroy jacket was, in my hand was a stockman's whip and next to me was a white stallion with a stained white black mane, he was beautiful, I dared not go closer though, animals usually run from us, and more unusual, I felt no blood lust toward the animal, I pinched my arm, and sure enough I was human, the blood came rushing to the skin, I grinned for the first time in over a hundred years I was human and I was enjoying it. I named him Lunar Eclipse, I slightly weird name for a horse but why not, I got on and rode, I had no idea where I was going, Eclipse seemed to know where to go though and he led me along a dry river bed. I soon approached a tavern of sorts, dismounted the horse and went inside and there she was, she was beautiful, and she looked so happy.

"May hap I should give up drinking Bella, but I got to say you look more beautiful every time I see you, when are you going to make a honest man out of me" One of the old fellows said

"When you stop drinking Old fella," she replied giggling and dancing with one of the others

"You're going to have to pry her off me first," the one she was dancing with said

"Now boys, I could hardly marry the brothers of my heart could I," she smiled kindly

"And anyway, who would want an old nag of a wife anyway," they all reassured her that they were sure they could work it out

"Ah but if I was married I would start looking respectable around the town and that's absolutely the last thing I want," she told them truthfully, laughing as she did.

I chose then to make my entrance known a waited for the perfect moment before politely asking her dance partner if I could cut in, he never the less obliged, Bella smiled as I twisted her around

* * *

BPOV

I was dancing with Calab happy and joking with the boys, my impending marriage to all off my old friends was a common joke, that I enjoyed, I was spun around once more in a turn I would never of pulled off as a human, and felt Caleb back away giving my hand to another of my boys, I smiled ready for Smokey Joe or Doc, I looked up and gasped as I saw Edward as my new dance partner, I shrugged I didn't remember thinking him up, but he looked like he would if I had so I thought I must of.

"So Edward I'm surprised to see you here, you see I was pretty pissed at you before I came and usually don't imagine up people I'm upset with," he shrugged and I continued, even if I couldn't tell him this in person I could sure tell my imagined Edward how I felt,

"Do you want to know why I was angry Edward, well I'll be honest, I thought your smirks from before, well I thought you were trying to patronise me," he nodded, good he was listening

"And well I have some bad memories of that kind of thing so if you could not do it again it would be much appreciated," I said lightly punching him on the shoulder in a comrade kind of way, and continued my dancing, I waited for him to speak, but he just smiled and continued to spin me around, I was soon breathless and took Edward over to the bar to meet the boys and order us some food,

"You ever had a Vic Bitter Ed," The bartender asked him he shook his head and I held up my fingers to order two.

"So Eddy, Don't tell real Eddy, or real Alice, or really real anyone this but I think I might be falling in love with you," he turned and his eyes lit up "I'm glad you're happy imaginary Eddy," I said patting his shoulders he moved in towards my ear and whispered

"I think I love you too," I inner girl gushed at the thought but realises it was just what I wanted my imaginary Eddy to say I said as soberly as I could

"Awww Eddy that's really nice of you to say, to bad I can't stay here, but I have to get back to real Eddy and real everyone else,"

EPOV

I waited to tell her it was really me, I was so caught up in her world that I was happy just to play along, she was so open and happy and when she told me she loved me I was so happy, my now very alive heart almost burst from happiness, However when she decided she would be coming out of her dream state soon I knew I had to tell her

"It's really me Bella, I'm not from your dream," I said framing it as delicately as possible, she smiled at me,

"Well of course you are Edward, if you were really you wouldn't have got into my dreams in the first place," she shook her head refusing to believe me.

"Alright then Edward, how did you get in," she said humouring me

"Alice let me in," she patted my shoulder

"Good try sexy Eddy, but Alice would never do that to me," I looked at her and tried to make her look at me, suddenly a frown crossed her face, she pulled me through the bar and told it to be gone, and like that, it was, she waved her hand at me and said the same thing but I stayed, she turned around and started fuming

"That freakishly unhelpful loser pixie, and her stupid visions, how dare she let you in here," she pointed at me accusingly, she turned and ran

I ran after her

"But Bella, I came here to tell you that I like you alot and that I didn't mean to make you upset before, I just thought you were so perfect in the kitchen, and I was happy, and I can't control how my face reacts," she eyed me suspiciously, and turned around and ran to her horse, she mounted and was off like a rocket galloping down the road. I just had to follow her so I jumped on Eclipse and spurred him into action. He galloped hard and I gripped onto the saddle for dear life, I hadn't ridden a horse for 100 years, and even then never one going as fast as this. I shut my eyes and waited for the horse to slow, he eventually did and I opened my eyes to see Bella sitting by a small lake.

I approached her carefully, and saw she had been crying, she turned as she heard my approach, her lip trembled

"Did you mean it, do you really love me," I nodded and smiled, she had to believe me, she regarded me wearily, then she whispered "Prove it," she gave me a smug expression expecting me to be dumbfounded, But I was ready, I strolled over to her and leaned in to softly kiss her.

I gently ran my fingers through her hair as I tentatively kissed her toip lip, waiting for her to respond, she stood deadly still for a second before tentatively moving her lips ever so slightly and raising her hand to my cheek, I felt the blood rush to my face and I broke the kiss reluctantly, she looked at me in an almost blissful way

"Is that enough proof for you" I asked her quietly, She nodded

"Well here it's alright, but it'll never hold up in the court of law, back home," I smiled, I loved her humour

"Just don't tell Alice, I hate when she does something for my own good and ends up being right," I smiled

"So maybe a little pay back is in order then," she regarded me wearily, I thought, she looked at me, and as if reading my mind like a book replied

"Ohh, that's good," I smiled, it was time to settle things with the pixie

**R&R just a little something, one word is all I need, I'm very fickle I really need love from my readers, one word is all I need, and any suggestions would be absolutely taken on board for the next chapter which may take a while as I'm on holiday in Sydney for the next two weeks, and I really don't want to take the computer, I'll see what I can do though**.


	10. Chapter 10 Bella 1 Alice 0

Disclaimer: I am most not definitely the owner of twilight, otherwise I might just charge you for reading my stories

* * *

APOV

Damn Bella's dreams, only Bella would come up with a clause in which anything decided in her dreams would not immediately be played out using my abilities. I stared at Bella and Edward laying in the rain hand in hand and wished more than anything I could know what would result from my interference. I wasn't sorry, nothing could have been further from the truth but I was nervous, nervous to see how stubborn Bella would be in letting Edward into her world. Suddenly Bella's eyes flicked open.

"Edward Cullen, stay the hell away from my dreams," she cried snatching her hand away from his swiftly, Edward stared at her and looked hurt, but his hurt quickly turned to rage.

"As if I would want to be anywhere near your poxy dreams anyway," he replied getting up and stalking off,

"Great choice there Alice," he hissed as he went. I gasped how could it have gone so wrong the plan was perfect.

It was such a textbook plan. Part 1: Get into Bella's dream, Part 2: Profess love for each other, swoon, lock lips, become one big happy family. How had it gone so terribly wrong

"What Hap...," I pleaded with Bella utterly horrified, she held me back with a finger,

"Don't," she whispered and with that she left, I sat on the roof trying unsuccessfully to determine what had gone wrong, but two futures kept coming through clearly, one, happy ending, the other, I shuddered, not such a happy ending.

Jasper came up and tried to console me, it was nice of him to do so, but no matter what he said about him sensing Bella and Edward weren't angry, I wasn't convinced, I sniffled.

I wallowed in self pity for a long time, and it took Rose and a very forceful slap to the face for me to realise I was being childish. I asked rose how long I had been out of it, she raised a brow but told me about four hours. How time flies when one is a vampire. I stared at Rose and was washed with a sense of determination, I stared at Jasper and smiled, my baby was giving me courage.

I left the roof and stomped into Bella's room. She was packing, I gaped I hadn't expected this kind of reaction

"Bella," I screeched, slamming the door with a force that quite possibly shook the foundations, I flinched momentarily checking the houses foundations were still fine, my vision was blank

"Damn it Bella, your messing with my visions again," I told her shrilly, she shrugged, I looked at the bag, in which all her old clothes were, she had moved on from packing to the phone, I momentarily lay shocked at her wardrobe i was sure i had burned all of her discusting cowboy clothes when we left Aus, how did she get them here, I heard the clasp of her purse shut, she had her Australian I.D out, Miss Isabelle Jones

"You can't leave, where are you going, are you crazy, mum is going to be devastated," each plea getting more desperate, she held her finger to silence me.

"Yes I need to book a business class ticket from Washington to Sydney Australia please," she spoke to the phone coldly

"Bella, no......, don't go," I pleaded actually begging on my knees in my Armani Jacobs slacks, I briefly looked down and the $300 pants before turning back to her,

"But Bella, What about true love, and your soul mate, and what about meant to be?" I cried to her, "What about your very own Mr Darcy?" she turned still talking on the phone.

"Four o'clock this afternoon, Perfect, Thank you," She hung up the phone

"I don't have a Mr Darcy anymore Alice, the damn war ruined him," I heaved uncontrollably, she had promised that she had forgiven me,

"You told me Alice, that if he went to war, he wouldn't die," she accused

"He didn't die," I yelped, her eyes smouldered

"Maybe not physically," she spat acidly, I backed away, the pain she was suffering was horrible, her first love, I told her it would be alright, but it wasn't he came back changed, she only saw him as he was in her dreams, I dropped to the floor shattered

* * *

BPOV

Alice crumpled to the floor, the old saying 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned' never seemed more appropriate then now, I looked at her and felt my resolve soften, I looked at my phone and waited. It went off; I put it on loudspeaker and pretended to continue rolling my sleeping bag, although I had no use for a sleeping bag in reality,

"Hello," I answered the call

"Hello, Could I speak to Miss Jones please," I looked at Alice, she had looked up at the phone as our current Alias from Australia was used,

"Speaking," I answered

"Um, Hi Miss Jones, This is Melanie Suffin from American Airlines calling," the telephonist waited for a reply

"Yes, How can I help you," I enquired, she got back to the point

"Well, Miss Jones unfortunately there's been a mistake in our bookings, the earliest flight available with your specific requirements is 3 weeks from now," I stared at Alice, her chin trembling as she clung onto hope of my cancellation,

"I see," I said elongating the tension in the room for as long as possible, Alice got up and looked as if she was ready to burst, I held my breath waiting for the perfect moment,

"So Mrs Cullen..... erm... Jones what would you like to do," I sighed, Alice's eyes widened

"Edward you freak, how hard was your part honestly," he appeared from behind the door wearing a rather sexy dark blood red shirt with black dress pants under them, he grinned crookedly and shrugged, I considered poking my tongue out at him but it didn't seem very mature.

it didn't really matter, I disolved my world quickly and allowed Alice and Edward out of there slumber

"Alice," she looked at me blinking rapidly her face slowly comprehending what had happened, i smiled

"And ah Check Mate," she squinted at me I could have gloated longer, but the fact that it was almost dawn in what appeared to be one of forks sunny days, I let it go.

* * *

EPOV

I lost concentration on my role and accidently let the cat out of the bag, right in the middle of our performance. I shrugged at Bella as she pouted before giving me a small grin, Alice had recovered her vision had been restored the moment Bella had lifted both Alice and I out of her dream and back into reality, We now sat in the rain under the tarp as always,

"So your' getting married then," Alice said jumping for joy, I fought the urge to hold her head down to stop her incessant bouncing but shrugged it off, Bella was quick to dismiss the point

"Maybe someday, If your' lucky," Alice pouted, I smiled trust Alice to go from shivering with pain and displeasure to being incandescently happy one moment, and back to her scheming self the next. It was my turn to speak.

"You have to stop messing with our lives though Alice, just because you can see the future doesn't mean you can change it to suit your will," she eyes me dubiously, before nodding, and getting off the roof, thoughts echoing of ruined clothes and a shower.

Bella looked at me dubiously

"Think she'll listen," she asked rather doubtfully, I smiled

"Not a chance," She smiled and entwined her fingers in mine, I smiled, but secretly wondered who of the boys in her dreams, was the first man of her dreams, and what would happen when they found out I was the new guy in town.

* * *

A/N – I know its short but I didn't really want to draw it out, and I'm in the process of writing a completely new story, not fan fiction so if anyone knows a place where I can post non fan fiction stories leave my reviews with information on it

Sorry it took like two weeks for such a short chapter, longer one next time, I didn't want Bella to be like a complete cow, anyway

Soonest possible for new chapter,

Ps Reviews are loved, anything at all


	11. Chapter 11 Freedom is death

**AN- So its a short chapter, but its exam time for me and essay time, and im writing an original fiction and i have netball. Well did i give you enough excuses yet. Anyway I'm sorry its a cliffy, but its important. Oh yeah, forgive the spelling and grammer, in an effort to get this chappie out faster i kind of skipped to proof read process**

**Shoutout to Goth Girl, whose review got me out of my slumber and prompted me to write this tid bit, thanks for your review, and everyone I absolutely love me reviews, they make me happy.**

**Btw DISCLAIMER: this belongs to Steph Meyer, except the plot which is mine**

**BPOV**

During the weeks that followed I slowly introduced Edward into my dreams. It was a big deal for me. I didn't even let the girls in that often back home. But Edward and I were really the only two that really would give anything to be human again.

I never delved into my past with Edward. I introduced him to the harmless crazies I had met over the years but never did I let him meet James, and never did I let him meet Caleb. I knew Edward, and Edward wouldn't be able to understand that the Caleb I had in my dreams, the one that was present before the war was my first true love. How could I tell Edward that if he had come back the same man he was before the war, I would have married him. I would have loved him and never have left him for here.

And I would have died. Caleb would not approve of the lifestyle of a vampire. I would not go against his wishes and change him. I would leave though. I was a selfish creature. I would not trust myself not to force him to stay with me forever. But I would be, maybe not as a vampire, but in all the literature us the cursed of the night. There is one thing in common.

There is always a way to kill us.

********

Jasper and Emmett occasionally came into my world as well. Emmett was the least appreciative, especially when he realised that Rosalie would beat him at computer games in my world or the real one. He had never regretted becoming a vampire. He saw it as a never ending party. I saw it as a curse. Death was peaceful. Only when the body is still and lifeless is the soul truly free.

As a freshman taking my first philosophy degree I had a concept explained to me. If a match was lit the fire was bound to the match. It was only when the fire was extinguished, when it couldn't physically be detected that it was truly free. But it did not rely on the match. For the first time in its life it was pure.

That degree was a mistake. It made me realise that being a vampire wasn't a salvation from death. It was a trap. I was stuck in this body, stuck eating the same food I had for over a hundred years, a prisoner of a curse.

* * *

**EPOV**

I had practically begged Bella to allow me to be a permanent resident in her dream town. I loved the idea of being able to be human again, even if it was only a dream. It didn't matter; when I was here I was human again. I could almost believe my soul was still intact. I visited my dreams waiting for the pain that I associated with my beating heartbeat. The silence in my ears as all my abilities were taken from me, I was free, finally.

Bella never questioned me, but she never truly opened her world to me. Parts of it where edited. I could go anywhere except her past. I never met the boys in the bar again, and in the long periods of time when Bella would disappear on her horse, missing for hours. I knew that she had been drawn there.

It was a cruel compromise. I knew my requests where selfish, I had no right delving into her past. There was no legitimate reason for me to be jealous of the boys at the bar. They were her memories, I was here, in the flesh.

"Heads," Emmett echoed as a ball smashed its way into the side of my head. I looked at Emmett evily. Cretan, only Emmett could think of nothing better to do as a human then play baseball. He was the Neanderthal male, hitting his chest and begging to be fed. It wasn't a problem with Emmett, eat, drink and be merry always applied.

"Nice warning there Emmett," he shrugged.

"Not my fault your human," he sneered

"You say that like it's a dirty word."

"Oh it is, I can't even take on a damn bear in this world," I rolled my eyes in frustration, trust Emmett to miss the point entirely.

Emmett and Rosalie were complete opposites in that respect. Rosalie enjoyed every second in this world. It wasn't hard to find her, she ran a day-care centre in this world, she loved kids, she always wanted her own, but that was impossible now.

Being a vampire screwed everything up.

* * *

**BPOV**

"Caleb, I need to talk to you," I said staring into the deep sapphire eyes of my first love. He smiled wryly.

"What is it love,"

"It's nothing really," I replied trying to smile. I scolded myself mentally. Say goodbye Bella, just say goodbye. He is already gone. You have Edward now.

No matter how hard I tried. I could not bring myself to erase Caleb, he would always be part of my life. There would always be a spot my family, or the boys or Edward could not fill.

*****

I left Caleb a few hours later, promising as always to love him for eternity, and to return soon. I was weak, I just couldn't say goodbye. I had left him when the town became suspicious last time. I was playing a 36 year old looking barely 18. My baby face stuffed everything up. Nobody believed I was 26, we had to leave him. He tried to follow us but we lived by a code. We left no loose strings. It would be better this way. Less hurt, they were better off without us.

As I reached Edward I forced myself to smile, and thanked the almighty powers that I could block him from reading my mind. I had caught him at it a few times. I felt his mind probing into my skull. I strengthened my shield and he was stuck with a pretty bad case of whiplash of the inner ear. Said it felt like he blew an eardrum. Sweet justification, it taught him not to pry into my private life.

I tried to convey to Edward in my stare, that I didn't want to talk about it, but he seemed determined to talk. I wasn't ready to air my dirty laundry so I did the one thing that would keep him away. I pushed him and his brothers out of the world.

* * *

**APOV**

It was instantaneous. One second the boys where there and the next they had disappeared. If I had blinked I probably would have missed it.

"Your such a cow Bella, I had just convinced Emmett into helping my change the babies," Rosalie snapped at Bella as soon as she gained her bearings. I ran to Bella and hugged her. I knew what this was about.

"No luck?" I asked sympathetically as possible.

"Why do I have to do this, I can handle both of them, I can separate them," She sobbed collapsing on my shoulder.

I hushed her as well as I could. If she only knew....

**Reviews are loved- Ps im thinking of getting a pic on my profile to show you what Caleb looks like, but i wont bother if you guys dont need any help visualising it**

**Let me know... I hope you enjoyed it,,,, reviews take precious little time**

**PS im also wondering whether i should introduce Jacob to this story, dont worry, i wont go love quadrangle on you guys but i thought side note Jacob story would give a nice little titbit. Or i can go back to Newton?? who do you guys prefer**


End file.
